


Completion

by Athenanoctua



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenanoctua/pseuds/Athenanoctua
Summary: Continuation of season 9 episode 13- Improbable. Scully finally acts on what she's been wanting to do since she met Monica.





	Completion

Dana Scully left the garage with Monica Reyes and headed home, leaving the mystery of the old, checkers-playing man and the dead numerological killer behind her. She parted her lips as they began to turn their separate ways, the question, “would you like to come to my apartment?” on the tip of her tongue.   
Instead, she said, “Good night Monica, see you tomorrow.”  
“Bye Dana!” Dana watched Monica as she walked away in the opposite direction, her brown hair blowing slightly in the wind, following the movements of Monica’s long legs and curvy hips until she had receded into the darkness.   
When she got home, she put William to bed, then went into the bathroom and got ready for bed herself. She tied back half her hair in order to keep it out of her face, studying herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth, thinking about the case that night. If only... if only it had just been us, Dana thought wistfully. If only that old man wasn’t there. Nothing would have happened anyway, she admitted to herself. Being professional is always important- saving people’s lives is why I joined the FBI. I didn’t quit being a doctor for ‘relationships’.   
She banished Monica from her mind as she took off her work clothes, revealing a lacy purple bra and matching underwear, and put on a large t shirt and round glasses. Before she went to bed she wrote in her journal, noting all the details of the case, the manner in which the murderer died, the autopsies of the victims and details of the mysterious man.   
When she was done, she took off her glasses and turned off the lights, closing her eyes. However, after less than a minute she opened them again, turned on the light and reached for the phone. She dialed a number and waited.   
“Hello?” Monica answered in a soft sexy voice. She was in bed, wearing a lacy black tank top and her underwear.   
“Alright, I need to know,” said Dana, biting her lip.   
“What?”  
“What my numerology is, or what my number... whatever you call it, what am I?”  
“You’re a nine” Monica answered right away without hesitating.   
“which means what?” Dana asked raising an eyebrow.   
“Nine is completion, you’ve evolved through the experiences of all the other numbers to a spiritual realization that this life is only part of a larger whole.” Monica responded smiling.   
Dana held the phone at her ear, her mouth slightly open in surprise.  
“Dana are you there?” After a moment, Dana closed her eyes, took a deep breath and said, making up her mind.   
“There’s something else that’s bugging me.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Can I come over?”   
“What right now? In the middle of the night?”   
“Yes... I, uh, need to talk to you.”   
“Okay then, see you soon Dana.”   
Dana made sure William was alright, fed him, and locked all the windows and doors, closing the shades. She then put on her long coat, covering up her bare legs, and left the apartment.   
She made her way to Monica’s house, which was only a 10 minute walk from hers. When she knocked on the door, Monica opened it, wearing a silk robe to cover her almost naked body. She had put on lipstick before Dana came, and Dana had to tear her eyes away from Monica’s lips as Monica smiled at her, saying, “Come on in, Dana.”   
“What is it that you wanted to-” Monica stopped mid sentence as she stared at Dana, who had taken off her coat and was standing in front of her wearing only a large t- shirt. Dana took a step forward as Monica finished saying, “talk to me about...”   
Suddenly Dana leaned forward, and kissed Monica gently, then again more passionately as Monica put her hands around Dana’s waist, and Dana put one hand on Monica’s cheek and one hand in her hair.   
“Finally,” Monica whispered as she stopped for a moment to take a breath. Dana smiled and leaned in for more.   
Dana closed her large blue eyes, parting her pink lips as she fervently kissed Monica, exploring Monica’s soft brown hair with her hand, and her cute small mouth with her tongue.   
They continued kissing as they slowly backed into Monica’s bedroom. Dana helped Monica untie her robe and took it off of her as she continued kissing her. She pushed Monica onto the bed and pinned her down. She slowly moved her kisses down Monica’s neck and her chest and then to her breasts, then continued down to her stomach, letting her short red hair tickle Monica’s bare skin. She trailed her hand down Monica’s stomach, slipping it under Monica’s tank top.   
She stood up and took off her t- shirt revealing her bra and underwear. She advanced towards Monica again, her fit and very curvy body now even more apparent. She pulled off Monica’s tank top, leaving her chest bare. She climbed back on the bed, and on top of Monica. She kissed her then looked up at Monica and smiled naughtily.   
“Even if this life is only part of a bigger whole,” Dana whispered, “at least it can be fun while it lasts.”


End file.
